


scrapped famelicus end

by handydandynotebook



Series: tort [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Conversations, F/F, Goodbyes, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handydandynotebook/pseuds/handydandynotebook
Summary: An alternate, discarded ending.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove's Mother/Susan Hargrove
Series: tort [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157399
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	scrapped famelicus end

**Author's Note:**

> still cleaning up my scraps folder. i prolly should've just deleted this one, but eh...

Susan helps Cath clean up, scrubbing the outsides of the coolers and washing blood from her weapons. She helps her load the van. The coolers are heavier than they were when they didn’t have Neil’s parts in them, wrapped in wax paper like cuts from the butcher. The duffles and totes weigh about the same. 

“I won’t see you again, will I?” 

“Probably not.” Cath shakes her head, too big shirt slipping down to reveal one lovely sun-kissed shoulder, too long sleeves draping over her hands. She flashes Susan a small, sheepish smile. “Can I get a hug before I go?” 

Susan tucks a loose lock of hair behind her ear and nods. Cath still frightens her in truth but…she feels bonded to her in an odd, certainly macabre sort of way. They shared an experience she will never share with another person. Cath brought things out of her she didn’t know she had and wanted her to have them, even when Susan was fearful, didn't think they were okay. 

Then there was the sex. Of course there was the sex. The sex wasn’t…well, it was something. And maybe Susan needed something. So she swallows and closes the gap between them, gently wrapping her arms around the other woman, leaning her cheek into her hair. 

“Can’t say I won’t miss you.” Cath weaves her arms around Susan, one around her waist, opposite hand gently cupping the nape of her neck. 

Susan won’t miss her, she doesn’t think. But she has to thank her. Neil had been dealt with. Dealt with for free, at that. 

“Thank you for everything.” 

“Mm.” The warm weight of the delicate touch at her neck disappears and is immediately replaced by a firm pinching sensation. 

Cath pushes herself away from Susan before Susan realizes what is happening. She only glimpses the syringe as her knees knock together before giving out entirely. 

“Sorry, baby.” Cath frowns at her from above. “It’s just business, I can’t afford loose ends.” 

Susan's panic rockets to the zenith, she reaches for her chest and—

**Author's Note:**

> scrapped bc i'm not fond of downer endings. posting bc i'm a lazy ass who keeps getting distracted instead of finishing *new* shit.


End file.
